


Reunion

by Tarlan



Category: Adventure Inc.
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judson returns home to the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly for the Michael Biehn Character Month - March 2014 - Judson Cross

The _Vast Explorer_ had traveled across every ocean and sailed every sea from the Arctic to Antarctica in all directions. She had weathered many a storm, from crossing the Atlantic, to sailing around Cape Horn, to a typhoon off the Philippines. She'd also been becalmed a few times when the engine broke down in the Sargasso Sea. Fortunately, Judson had learned enough over the years to be able to fix the engines - at least, when he had the spare parts available.

Every part of the world held its own mystery and charm but Judson loved the Caribbean most of all. The sea was a beautiful azure blue, reflecting the color of the sky. Only a few clouds - white and fluffy - hung over the small island of Providencia on the distant horizon, where it was said that the infamous pirate Henry Morgan had buried the treasure taken from the Spanish galleons crossing between Europe and the New World of the Americas.

Within another hour, the _Vast Explorer_ was anchoring just off the coast and Judson grinned as Mac moved quickly to the dinghy, eager to get ashore after several weeks at sea. Admittedly, Judson was just as eager because this place - this island - had become home to him after a discovery made just a year earlier.

As the dinghy pulled up beside the narrow wooden jetty, Judson smiled brightly when he saw his ' _discovery_ ' standing on the white sands, waiting for him. He managed to restrain himself from hurtling along the jetty, sauntering instead, and grinning at the knowing smile that threatened to break across Stefan's face.

Moments later, Stefan was wrapped in his arms, and he was wrapped in Stefan's. Judson breathed in deep the scent of clean sweat mingled with the suntan lotion that Stefan still preferred that smelled lightly of coconuts. He sighed contentedly, remembering the last few weeks without Stefan by his side, but refusing to dwell on the year previous when he believed Stefan was dead.

He pulled back as Mac stepped up, one immaculately shaped eyebrow rising questioningly.

"No," Stefan stated. "I didn't find any pirate treasure." He smiled mischievously and added cheekily, "I was waiting for the human divining rod to come back."

Judson laughed because that often seemed to be the case, with lost treasures almost falling into his lap. This ability had once driven him and Stefan apart.

Judson leaned in and kiss Stefan deeply, pouring every moment of longing bottled up during those few weeks into his lover. Fate may have once driven them apart, but destiny had brought them back together - and who was Judson Cross to argue with destiny.

END


End file.
